A Better Sight With You
by bren97122
Summary: Post game, heavy AU. Booker wants, no, needs her back. Elizabeth. The one he can't stop thinking about. But after Columbia... Will she be back, ever? Booker/Elizabeth. Nothing explicit, fluff for most future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here is... my AU Booker/Elizabeth! You knew this was coming, didn't you? Set post game. In this AU, Booker and Elizabeth are NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY (lol caps lock). This fic will be pretty tame, mostly fluffy moments between them, nothing explicit. Enjoy. Please, R&R!**

* * *

From the moment he met her, Booker couldn't keep his eyes off her. And he had good reason not to. Elizabeth was his charge, his ward, his responsibility. The fact she was incredibly beautiful was quite the plus.

When Booker caught sight of her dancing amongst the crowd in Battleship Bay, he was _astounded_. She moved with such grace, such fluid elegance and motion- yet had been locked up in that tower all her life. How was it possible?

"_Dance, with me, Mr. DeWitt!_" she had said when he grabbed her shoulder, putting out her small hands and inviting him to take them. Any other moment besides this he would've taken them and taken her for a ride. But- in Columbia, there was no time for rest.

His wife was a good dancer, when she was alive of course. She and Booker had met in a dance hall, as a matter of fact. But that was years ago. Before she became sick and died when Anna was born. Not that Anna lived long enough to mourn with Booker either.

But now Elizabeth became the object of his desire, of his affection. He didn't care about his debt anymore. He wasn't going through with the deal. He would take her to Paris, the city she talked about constantly. Booker would take her day and maybe, just maybe, start over again, together. That is, if she had feelings for him. Booker was not a man who would force someone, let alone a young, naïve girl, to love him.

The men he owed money to were terrifying, but he doubted he could be tracked down to France. If Booker chose to run from his past, he was sure no one would ever find him again. And if Elizabeth would stay with him and finally fulfill his dreams, then great. He and Elizabeth would settle down, learn some French, get married eventually, add a few kids, and everything would be just dandy.

Except now, as Booker sat alone in his New York office, his bourbon bottle sadly devoid of the bitter liquid, Booker realized how quickly this perfect view of life had been shattered.

When Elizabeth tore down Columbia, she purged its dark stain on the universe and erased it from reality. She erased it all, including herself. After all, Comstock was gone forever and she was his daughter. Elizabeth was gone. Gone, just like that. Never again would Booker look into her clear blue eyes, see her beautiful smile, hear her sweet singing, or feel her hand in his…

A knock on his door interrupted his moping. Booker got up from his rickety desk chair and grabbed his Mauser C96 pistol and tucked it into the back of his pants before covering it with his shirt, lest he see someone he didn't want to see.

Indeed he saw someone he didn't want to see. Two of them in fact.

The Lutece twins. Or were they the same person? It made Booker's head hurt thinking about it. They stood on opposite sides of the hallway, tossing a tennis ball back and forth. "Hello, Mr. DeWitt." Rosalind Lutece said. "Still thinking about dear old Lizzie, are we?" her brother or boyfriend or whatever he was Robert added, catching the tennis ball in one hand and tossing it back to Rosalind. Booker didn't say anything, just slammed the door in their faces. He didn't want anyone, not even time traveling inter-dimensional scientists, to disturb his thoughts.

He really didn't know why they were here; he just didn't want anything to do with them, especially after Columbia. When he turned around, they were in his office, still tossing the tennis ball back and forth. "Oh come now, Mr. DeWitt." Rosalind began. "Aren't you at least a little pleased to see us?" Robert said.

"Leave." Booker growled. They looked at each other. "Why?" Robert asked.

"We just want to help." Rosalind said.

Booker glared at them. "How? Are you going to use your quantum physics nonsense to just _pull_ all the happiness out of the fabric of time and space I can handle? Sure." Booker said, sitting back down in his chair. Rosalind rubbed her chin. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" Robert said with a grin.

Booker raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And how, dare I ask, will that work?"

Rosalind reached into her bag, rummaging around for something. "Tell me, Mr. DeWitt." she asked. "What would you do to get her back?"

Booker's interest was piqued at this question. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Mr. DeWitt, don't be _stupid_." Robert said. Rosalind pulled out a circular metal contraption from her bag. "I think we can say you want the apple of your eye Elizabeth in your arms right now, true?" she asked him, pushing buttons on the device. "Let's just say…"

"We can help you get her back." Robert said with another grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we are- chapter 2! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and favs! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Blue sky to forever,_

_The green grass blows in the wind, dancing,_

_It would be a much better sight,_

_With you, with me._

- You're Not Here from the _Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtrack_

* * *

"I don't believe a word you two are saying." Booker said, pacing around in a semi-circle. "Every time you two appeared, it always ended with me getting hurt, or almost dying."

Robert sighed at Booker's stubbornness. "Do you not want to have Elizabeth back in your life? Do you not want us to help you with that?"

"Ye-no- yes, I do! I do want her back, do you have any idea?" Booker replied, stumbling over his words. "But I'm _sure_ I can figure it out all by myself." Booker said a little over confidently. Rosalind shot him an amused look. "Really, Mr. DeWitt?"

"I'd like to hear how you propose to find her." Robert asked him. Booker opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I- I just- You know…" he responded sheepishly.

Rosalind said "Mr. DeWitt, can you just get off your high horse for once and just accept for once-"

"-You need our help." Robert finished. Booker hunched his shoulders, defeated. He didn't want to admit it. But the twins were right- Booker had no plan at all to find Elizabeth. But he wasn't just going to accept the help of these two. How did he know they were to be trusted? After some time, Booker spoke. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine. Tell me this big plan you two have that is going to get her back." Robert smiled and Rosalind held up the device she had been messing around with. "This, Mr. DeWitt, is going to solve all your problems." she proclaimed. Booker laughed. "Okay. What is it?"

Rosalind spun a dial on it and muttered something to herself before looking up. "It's something I have made specifically for this occasion. A quantum field entanglement device." Rosalind said. Booker scratched his head. "English?" he asked. Rosalind rolled her eyes. "It artificially opens tears." she said, frustrated at Booker's lack of scientific knowledge.

"And how does this help me?" Booker asked.

"The thing is-" Robert began.

"Your Elizabeth isn't exactly gone forever-" Rosalind said.

"-She is more so, wandering, a… Different place." Robert concluded. "And what does that mean, exactly?" Booker asked. "You… Should just see for yourself." Rosalind said quietly.

"Now if you would just press this big green button right here…" Robert said, pointing to the... big green button on the device. Without thinking, Booker put out a finger to jab the button, but stopped. "Whoa. What exactly is this going to do?" he asked the twins. Rosalind scowled. "Are you paying attention, Mr. DeWitt?"

"The thing opens tears." Robert explained again. "And what if I want to get back to here?" he asked. "Well, the only way available."

"Just press the button again... And you'll be back in your foul smelling apartment." Rosalind said.

"Hey, it doesn't smell that bad..." Booker began. Rosalind rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Just press the damn button and hold onto the device, Mr. DeWitt." Booker looked at the contraption and looked back at them. They both motioned for him to get on with the inter-dimensional travel. Booker pushed the button and felt his body become very weak and fatigued. A black and white tear formed at his feet and he felt as if he was sinking. He looked up at the twins. "Would it be best if I had a gun?" he asked. Without hesitation, they both answered "Yes!" Booker swallowed hard and was pulled into the seemingly bottomless tear.

After what seemed like an hour of falling and weightlessness, Booker fell on his back on what felt like glass. He got up and found himself in what could only be described as a void. There was darkness on nearly every surface, except for a glassy pathway that curved and went up and down, seemingly endlessly. Booker picked up the Lutece's device and clipped it to his pants. "Okay..." he said aloud to no one in particular. "Where are you, Elizabeth?"

Booker wandered this void for what felt like either a few minutes or a few hours. His C96 was at the ready for anything that might pop up, although he wasn't exactly sure _what_ might pop up. He only had twelve bullets loaded in his gun, so Booker hoped that would be enough. The glassy pathway seemed to be illuminated, as if something was telling him to continue along this path. Obviously, the stuff he was stepping on was not glass, but it sure felt like it. Sometimes, in the distance, there was a scream. It sounded feminine, but it was just... Off in some way- as if it was unnatural or forced out. It always sounded like it was in the distance, but always in the same direction and the same distance away from him. He just hoped it wasn't Elizabeth, as the result of something lurking around in this void. The very notion that he was being watched by something he couldn't even detect shook him to the core.

He reached some sort of round clearing with a shimmering light in the very center inside of a stone circle Booker approached it and perhaps against his better judgment, put his left arm slowly into the light. As soon as he plunged it into the light, it felt like he just dipped it into ice cold water. Then, he felt as if something was tearing at his flesh, trying to take it off like one would take off a glove...

Booker tried to wrench his arm out of the light, putting up a foot on one of the stones and trying to push himself out. But whatever was holding his arm in place wouldn't let go. He tugged at his arm with his free arm, gritting his teeth as the pain got more intense. In desperation, he pointed his C96 at the light and fired twice, which somehow freed his arm. He fell backwards and scrambled back to his feet as he thought _Whoa... Let's not do that again._

Booker dusted himself off, but then felt a cool wind blow on him from behind. He turned around and jumped back in shock at what he saw. It was a... Being, this being the best word to describe it, about eight feet tall and made out of three dimensional, semi transparent shadows with a humanoid shape. It glided towards Booker who simply stood dumbfounded and said "Uh..." at the sight of it. It reached out an "arm" and was about to touch his face. Booker came to his senses and pressed the muzzle of his C96 to what he assumed was the head. The barrel passed right through it and Booker felt his hand turn very hot then very cold. He fired anyway, which didn't slow down the creature at all. He backed up, finding nowhere to go to, just the void below. Booker was running out of ideas when he heard a voice he didn't think he would hear again.

"_Booker!_"

He took his eyes off the creature for a second to see her- Elizabeth, standing a few feet to the side of the creature. "Get down!" she shouted, which Booker took a moments to comply with since he was too busy staring at her with is mouth dropped open. She was still as beautiful as the day he last saw her...

"Booker, I said get down!" she shouted again. He did. Elizabeth put out her hand and let loose a white stream of energy- energy to open a tear. It hit the mysterious creature and a tear began to form within it, sucking the creature into the tear from the inside out. Once it was fully dissipated, Booker got up. "That was a close-"

Booker was interrupted by Elizabeth running over to him and throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Not ready for this, Booker was stumbled by the impact. She buried the side of her face into his chest. "Oh my god, it's really you." she said breathlessly. Booker wordlessly put a hand into the back of her head, running his fingers through her dark hair. "I can't believe you're really here..." she said. "Are- are you real?" she asked him, the uncertainty clear in her voice. Booker put a hand on her pale cheeks. "I'm real enough." he said.

It was then when Booker realized Elizabeth was a _mess_. Her soft face and pale skin was dirty in some places and cut in others. Some of her wounds looked old and faded; others as if she just received them minutes prior. Her fingernails had dirt caked underneath them and her hair was disheveled. Her once white corset was grey in some places and was torn at the left side. Her blue skirt and jacket was dirty as well and rust colored patches could be seen on some parts of it.

Despite it all, Elizabeth was still the most beautiful woman in the world in Booker's eyes.

"I thought you were gone forever, Elizabeth." he said. "What happened to you?" Elizabeth looked up at him, with silvery tears coming from her big blue eyes. "After I- we tore down Columbia; I was thrown to this place since my very _existence _was now considered a paradox. But... Matter cannot be created or destroyed. Only transferred. I have been lost in this realm for... I don't even know anymore. How long has it been since Columbia?" she asked.

"About six months." Booker replied. Elizabeth gasped. "Only six months?" she asked. Booker nodded. "I don't understand... How have you been staying alive? What have been eating or drinking? Where have you been sleeping?" Elizabeth looked down, her brow furrowing. "In this place, you don't have to eat or drink and you never grow tired. You just... Exist. And roam, trying to find a way out. How did you get here? Oh no... Don't tell me you got trapped here too..." her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No, Elizabeth! I came here on my own will. The Luteces helped me. They gave me this device so I could find you." he said, showing her the contraption. "What is this place, Elizabeth?" he asked her.

Elizabeth's expression darkened. "Not somewhere we want to be. There are doors here that lead to millions of realities. Some are good. Some are not. All I know is I've been here too long and we need to go _now_, Booker."

"I thought you'd never ask." Booker said as he pushed the button again.

Soon, they were both on the floor of Booker's apartment. Booker still held her hand tightly in his, scared that he would lose her again. They got up and Booker saw the Luteces by his door. Rosalind was sitting in a chair reading a magazine and Robert leaned against the wall bouncing the tennis ball on the floor. Rosalind looked up from her magazine. "Look, brother!" she said, pointing at Booker and Elizabeth. Robert put the tennis ball in his pocket. "Ah, finally. And look who else is here! Miss Elizabeth!" she looked at Robert strangely. "Hello..."

"Thanks for your help." Booker said. "I won't be needing this anymore." he said, tossing the device back to Rosalind. "I'm not going back to that place again."

"And you won't have to." Robert said.

"Now, why don't we give them some time alone, huh brother?" Rosalind said.

"Yes, sister." he responded. The twins walked out of Booker's apartment, although it wasn't like they needed a door. The door closed shut, leaving Booker and Elizabeth alone.

"Do you... Want to go wash up?" he asked her, motioning to the other room.

Elizabeth didn't move, instead deciding to embrace him again. She sniffled once and said quietly "Am I really back here?" Booker returned her embrace, feeling the warmth from her small body deep in his chest. "Yes- yes you are."

He too was near tears. The only person he loved- the one he had cried over many times after losing her- was back.

And he was never going to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. The real romance will start next chapter; stay tuned! Hoped you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Never going to let her go...

"Booker... Can you let go of me?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

"Uh..." he said.

"You're... Really holding me very tight." she said sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry." he replied. Booker reluctantly let go of her and she broke away from him. "Where is your washroom? I'm going to get cleaned up." Booker jerked his thumb towards the other room, which was once his and Anna's bedroom with an attached bathroom. Booker couldn't remember the last time he thoroughly cleaned it up, so he hoped what she would find in there wasn't too embarrassing. She went in and Booker took a seat in his desk chair. He heard the sounds of water running and occasional splashing as she cleaned her hands and face.

Booker felt his eyes grow watery. He was two things right now. The happiest man alive, since he got Elizabeth back in his life and the saddest man alive because she doesn't really seem to reciprocate his intense feelings for her. Sure, she seemed more than happy to see him, but that most likely because he was someone who was going to get her out of that void. Booker grappled with himself. If he was going to admit to her that he loved her more than life itself, what would her reaction be? Joyous? Angry? Confused? Indifferent? It would have crushed Booker if she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for her. As much as he wanted to admit to her what he felt, he was deathly afraid or any of her possible reactions. He wasn't concerned about denial or confusion- but rather a reaction of indifference. Booker wanted her to feel something, anything at all about his love for her. But if she simply didn't care- he wouldn't know how to react.

The door to the other room closed, interrupting his thoughts. Elizabeth walked in. She ran a hand through her now clean and damp hair. "Hey, Booker." she said to him. She had her jacket slung over her shoulder, leaving her in her skimpy, low cut corset. "Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded. "Elizabeth, I still need to know what exactly that place was." he said. She exhaled and looked down. "Let's not talk about that."

Booker took her hand. "Hey, listen to me, its okay. Just... Talk to me."

She frowned. "You just want me to 'talk' about that place?" she whispered. "You don't understand do you, Booker?" His stomach tightened. Did he just offend her or upset her somehow?

"I guess I don't..." he said. She faced away from him. "That place is not something I will ever forget. I have seen things, Booker. Thing that would make most people _mad_. You won't even begin to believe what I found there. I barely escaped from them. I wish I could just forget it all. Just leave it all behind."

Booker walked up behind her and without even thinking gently put both his arms around her slim waist. She gasped when he touched her. When Booker realized what he was doing, he was half expecting her to turn around and push him away. Instead she seemed uptight when he wrapped his arms around her but then relaxed, leaning back into his body. "I can make you forget." he said.

A blush formed in her pale cheeks. "Booker..." she said. She looked nervous as she turned around to face him. "I..." she said meekly. She hesitantly placed her hands in his, to which Booker clasped hers tightly. "Elizabeth, I want you to realize something." he began. "You mean so much to me. When I lost you after Columbia, I was broken. I thought I was never going to see you again. But when I was given the opportunity to find you, I took it without a second thought. Now your back here, with me, and I am so happy."

Her eyes locked with his. There was a definite look of anxiety in her face. "I've only read about this..." she asked. Booker cupped her blushed cheek in his hand. "Do you want to experience it?"

He leaned in and tentatively kissed her on her soft lips. She didn't seem know what to do at first, but returned his kiss. One of her hands went to the back of his head and ran a hand through his hair. Booker couldn't remember the last time he shared such a passionate, intimate moment with someone like this. It had been far too long. But this felt like he was experiencing it for the first time all over again. It felt absolutely fantastic.

They broke apart and after a moment of silence, Booker played with a loose lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "So that's what it feels like..." she said, looking stunned. He smiled. "How was it?" Her eyes widened and a grin crept across her face. "That- that was amazing!" She quickly kissed him again; broke away, then rapidly kissed him again.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Booker said with a laugh. He grabbed hold of her arms and wrestled her away. Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Hey! Stop it, Booker!" she said as she attempted to break away from his grip. Booker smiled and shook his head. "Oh no, not just yet!" He dragged her around his dingy room until she fell back against his desk, scattering some loose papers. They both stopped. Her chest rose and fell and ragged breaths escaped from her lungs. Once again, she garbed hold of him and kissed him again.

After that, Booker said "Elizabeth, I am so happy you're back here with me. I really can't imagine what I would've done if you never came back. But now... This seems wrong." Her expression dropped its cheery demeanor. "But... Booker..."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I feel like I shouldn't be doing this with you. I mean, you're so young and I..."

"Shh." she hushed. Booker closed his mouth. "I don't care about age, Booker. Can't you see it? I have missed you as well, so terribly. When I was in that void, I felt so melancholy because I was _alone_, without you. Booker, the thing is, I-"

"Don't say it, Elizabeth." Booker said.

"I love you, Booker." she said anyway.

Booker's heart seemed to burn. Why did this feel so wrong? He _loved_ Elizabeth, he never doubt that. But the fact he had recovered her from the void made him feel like she shouldn't really be here with him.

Who was he kidding? He had Elizabeth now, and she reciprocated his feelings. It was best to make the most of his dreams. He didn't know how long Elizabeth would be here.

He smiled and he felt his eyes water up. "Elizabeth, I love you. I love you _so much_." He broke down into tears. "I just hope you'll never disappear again." he sobbed as she attempted to speak.

"Booker... I'm here, aren't I? And you know what? I'll always be here." She wrapped her arms around him. "Booker- just calm down." He looked into her blue orbs. She grinned and took his hands. "Come on. Let's relax. Maybe have a dance?"

"But- I don't have any music..." he responded. She put out her arm, and without even breaking her gaze from him, she opened a tear in the corner of the room, which bought a record player into the room. It immediately began an upbeat, cheerful instrumental song. She put his left arm to behind her waist and clenched his right hand. Immediately, she began to elegantly swing around the room, leaving Booker struggling to keep up. It reminded Booker of the time he saw her in Battleship Bay, dancing all by herself, the point of his first captivation and beginning of his dreams. Now, she was making them a reality.

Booker was no dancer. The last time he danced must've been with his wife decades ago. Obviously, he was a little rusty. Yet Elizabeth's grace and skill was enough to guide him. Soon, the song was over, leaving them still as an undisturbed lake in the center of his apartment.

"That was amazing, Elizabeth." he said. She hugged him closely, while he brought his and to her hair and ran his fingers through it. If he could, he would've given Elizabeth everything. But for now, he was going to just shower her in affection.

Booker put a finger under her chin and bought up her head to face him. They both smiled at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Booker had a sudden string of thoughts. Thoughts about a future with her- Love, marriage, children, family, and finally, the perfect life he had always envisioned.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the real romance has started! I hope it wasn't as terrible and super cliche and sappy as it sounded when I was writing it. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave your thoughts, because if you don't, you in another universe did anyway! **


	4. Chapter 4

Columbia, Months earlier.

* * *

Booker and Elizabeth hurried down the hallways of the deserted Fink Manufacturing building, looking for the elevator that would take them to ground level. Having barely survived yet another shootout with Columbian police, Booker was nearly out of breath. He wanted to just get out of the city already and bring Elizabeth to where he needed to go. But as time went on, he felt like that wouldn't be the proper course of action. He wouldn't have called it a moral thing. More like, out of affection, dare he say it. He was getting attached to her. After the death of his wife and Anna, he never thought he'd recover and decided to drown it out in alcohol and gambling.

But she was making things different. Although twenty one, Elizabeth acted like someone half her age. Constantly curious and exploring the world, always looking for new things to mess with. She had saved Booker's life multiple times with her uncanny ways of finding resources seemingly out of nowhere. Booker didn't want to admit it at the time, but he was falling in love with her...

The pair finally reached the elevator. Booker violently slammed his fist into the innocent elevator call button and they stepped into the car. Elizabeth leaned against a wall while Booker stood across from her, playing with the cylinder of the mutant Colt 1851 Navy revolver he had acquired. Elizabeth spoke up.

"You probably think I'm a freak, huh?"

Booker looked up at her. "What? No- no I don't," he said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Really. Do you know many girls who can just tear open space at will? Or how about girls who have been locked up their whole lives and act like children when they see something shiny?" she asked him.

"Well, that makes you unique, Elizabeth. I haven't met anyone quite like you," Booker replied. Elizabeth looked out the window. "Sure," she scoffed. "I'm sure it's just fine then."

"Elizabeth, don't act like this, alright?" Booker said. Elizabeth frowned at him. "Why shouldn't I, Booker?" she said, balling up her hands into fists in anger. "I am a damn freak of nature, a science experiment gone wrong," she said turning away from him. "Elizabeth..." Booker said, taking a step towards her.

"Why can't I be like all the girls I see and read about in my books? They are all so pretty and normal and every man loves them," she said glumly. Booker sighed.

"Look, those are just books, Elizabeth. They shouldn't govern how you feel. Who is to say what it means to be normal or pretty? Hey, I think you're pretty," Booker said, letting the last sentence fly out of his mouth before he could think about it. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You really think so?" she asked, eyes growing wide.

Booker stretched his shirt collar. He was feeling hot from embarrassment. "Oh, um, yes, I do," he replied nonchalantly. She actually smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you!" she said.

Booker smiled weakly. "Welcome," he said quietly as the elevator stopped at the ground floor.

New York City, Present day.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Elizabeth asked Booker as they stood in the center of his room, still holding on to each other. "Are we being...? Lovers?" she asked. Booker didn't like the term she came up with. It sounded too... unfitting, unloving in a strange way "Well, if that's how you want to describe it, then yes. I would certainly say so," he said. She kissed him. "Good," she said with a smile. "Because I most certainly love you."

He played with her hair some more, just drinking in her features to toe. How he had missed her terribly. It almost felt like he was dreaming, seeing her with him, right now, right in front of him.

"How about we get something to eat?" he suggested.

She looked at him oddly. "Why not eat here?" Booker smiled. "Look at this place. Tell me it would be romantic to eat here." She opened her mouth and then closed it. Booker chuckled. "I thought so."

They were out the door into the bustling streets of New York City. Booker was going to bring her to his favorite restaurant (when he had the money) with a bar, of course. They initially began their walk apart, but Elizabeth quickly hooked her arm with his in face of the big city. Booker gladly accepted and pulled her close to him.

When they entered, the bartender, Victor, first noticed Booker and then Elizabeth. Unused to a companion, Victor adjusted his thick spectacles to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Mr. DeWitt! Why, I haven't seen you in ages!" he said. "And who is this, Mr. DeWitt?" Victor asked.

"Friend," Booker said hastily. "And I'm supposed to believe that, Mr. DeWitt?" Vincent asked. Booker groaned. Elizabeth let go of his arm and held out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth, sir. And you are..."

"Vincent," he replied, shaking her hand. Booker put an arm around her shoulder. "Say, why don't you find a booth to sit at and look for something you'd like? I'm going to order a quick drink," Booker told Elizabeth. She nodded and found a seat. Booker went to the bar and Vincent followed to behind the counter to serve him a drink. He began to pour a glass of Booker's usual bourbon and said "So who is she, Mr. DeWitt?"

Booker took his glass. "I told you. Friend," he replied. Vincent leaned his elbows on the counter. "Stop joking around, Mr. DeWitt. Who is she? New fling?" Booker slammed his glass down on the counter at Vincent's reference to Elizabeth. He made it sound like it was just something so... _Casual_.

"She's... She's my..."

"_Girlfriend_, Mr. DeWitt?" Vincent finished for him with a wry smile.

Booker drowned down the rest of his drink. "If you want to refer to it that way, then sure," he grumbled. He turned on his stool to Elizabeth. "Hey, you want something, Elizabeth? Maybe a little bit of wine? I don't think you've ever drunk your whole life..."

"I'll have what Booker is having, thank you!" she called out to Vincent. The two men looked at her with shocked expressions. "Miss, Mr. DeWitt is drinking 100% Tennessee distilled bourbon whisky- are you sure that's what you're gonna start out with?"

"He has a point Elizabeth, I've been drinking this stuff for decades and the strongest stuff you've ever drank was probably tea that was too hot," Booker said, trying to reason with her. She shrugged. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" she said. Booker opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the popping of a cork. Vincent poured a new glass.

"Hey, what the lady wants, she gets."

They left an hour later, Elizabeth staggering out, leading the way as Booker held onto her hand. And this was after one and a quarter drinks. She put a hand to his hair and fluffed it. "Oh, Booker, that feels _good_!" she said, her eyes drifting up to the tops of buildings. He laughed and put an arm around her waist. "Slow down there, Elizabeth! See I told you that you shouldn't have gone drinking like that," he said, adjusting his grip on her. She laughed oddly. "Oh Booker. I wouldn't know what I would've done if you weren't here for me." Booker sighed "I wouldn't know what I would do without _you_," he replied, feeling as if his heart was growing heavy.

Too bad Elizabeth was too tipsy to reply properly. Instead she pointed at a pigeon and started giggling.

* * *

She woke up on Booker's sagging couch. The room was darkened and there were stars visible outside the apartment window. She rubbed her forehead and groaned from the pain forming in her head. She noticed Booker's jacket was covering her like a blanket. She pushed it off and sprung to her feet. "Hey! Hey Booker, where are you?" she called out, running to the other room.

"Out here, Elizabeth!" she heard him say. She looked and saw an open window that lead to his fire escape. She poked her head out and saw Booker sitting on a chair at a table with food and candles set up. She smiled and took her seat, flattening out her skirt in instinct. "Wow! I love the view from your balcony, Booker," she said, looking around at the nearby buildings. He laughed. "This is my fire escape, Elizabeth, which I am using as a sorry excuse for a balcony." She grinned at him. "Charming, nonetheless."

Booker offered her a glass of wine, which she took and sipped. "Did you cook all this, Booker?" she asked. He nodded. "It's just some pasta and sauce. Really, it's the only thing I can make halfway decent," he said, playing with his fork. She took a bite of his cooking. "Oh it's not _that_ bad, Booker." He cocked his head at her with a smile. "Yeah, not that bad, huh?"

"I get to enjoy it with you. How bad can it be?" she said, taking another bite. "When did you make all this?" she asked. He sipped his drink. "When you kind of passed out after lunch."

* * *

Later that night, when all the dishes were away and it was time to sleep, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" she asked him. Booker looked up from the shoes he was kicking off as he sat at the edge of his bed. "With me, of course." Her eyes went wide.

"In... Bed?" she said. He nodded. "Of course." Her eyes drooped to the ground.

"Oh... I don't think I'm ready for... _that_ just yet."

"What do you...?" Booker began to say, but stopped. He knew what she meant. Intimacy. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it since they were reunited. And he didn't expect her to put out anytime soon, nor did he care if she did. That could wait for as long as it had to.

"Hey, I'm not expecting you to do anything, okay? As long as you're close to me, I'll be just fine," he assured her. She sat down in the space next to him. "Do you promise?" He nodded. "I would never betray your trust, Elizabeth. You should know that." She curled up close to him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Elizabeth, do I look like I'm throwing myself onto you? I would never, ever do that. Not in eternity would I do something to hurt you. You have my word Elizabeth."

She kissed him on the lips and ran a finger through his graying hair. "If you honestly say so, Booker." She rolled over and before she slept, she said to him "You know this is honestly the first time I've slept in an actual bed since after Columbia, Booker."

He nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, enjoy it," he said. He glanced over to her. "Elizabeth?" He only heard shallow breaths, indicating she had knocked out almost immediately. He looked back up to a patch of light from his window on the ceiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Booker said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer to upload than usual. I'm too much of a slacker . Anyway, enjoy and leave your feedback! And another note, the bedroom scene at the end was inspired by a scene from my fellow author and excellent writer SaraiMichelle from her own fic, Tending to Those in Need, who is much better at this romance stuff than me. Check her out if you haven't already! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ZOMG LOOK A NEW CHAPTER!1111!1111one11!1 Sorry if this took too long, my lovely readers! School work is a killer, especially since this is FINALS WEEK! I'm sorry if this is a little short, I just had to find some time to put a new chapter out and let you guys know I'm still breathing. Enjoy! Enjoy your summer, too! **

* * *

In Booker's darkened bedroom, the grizzled veteran and private eye slept close to Elizabeth. Standing next to the door to the other room were Rosalind and Robert Lutece. They were both standing there for a while just watching with mute anticipation for something the sleeping couple had no idea about. Robert was noisily eating an apple. Rosalind nudged him.

"Brother, do you mind not chewing like a goat for a few seconds? I wouldn't like to wake the couple," Rosalind scolded. Robert, out of spite chewed louder.

"Oh, silly, we are trans-dimensional beings who exist everywhere. Right now we technically don't exist in Mr. DeWitt's happy little universe here because we don't want to interact with him right now. Thus, we can't interact with our dear friend," Robert explained, finishing his apple and pitching the core at Booker's head, which made the core pass right through him. "See?" he said to Rosalind.

But tonight, Rosalind was not one for Robert's foolery. "Brother, I'm not sure we did the right thing helping him."

"Why so ever would you say that?" Robert said with surprise. Rosalind's face hardened.

"I know we helped him because we both felt bad for the poor sap. But I've been seeing changes in that place we got her from. That dimension... I don't think the residents of that place are too ecstatic to have lost someone. I think there will be consequences, Robert. I don't think Mr. DeWitt is out of the woods yet, so to speak," she said.

Robert rubbed his chin. "I do believe you are simply over thinking this, Rosa."

She stared daggers at him. "_Am I?_ Oh, brother, can't you see the truth already? Elizabeth is a walking paradox. She shouldn't exist. The beings will come back for her- and that is something you and I cannot control."

Robert groaned. "I don't know, sister. I don't know if we're right about that. I know we've seen what those things can do, but... Elizabeth is more powerful than that. She can handle them," he said hopefully.

Rosalind shook her head. "Yes, yes she can, brother, but what about Mr. DeWitt? He's... Just a man. He was almost killed by those things when he went to go search for her. Will he able to stand up to them?"

Robert was silent for a while. "I- I don't think so, sister."

"You see, brother? Should we warn him?" she asked.

Robert slowly shook his head. "If we do, they will take him faster. You've seen it happen before."

Rosalind sighed. "Yes. We have both seen it. I just hope he's smart and can fight them off. And maybe Elizabeth can defend against them."

Rosalind looked at her brother and at the sleeping pair.

"I hope so too, brother."

After a moment, they both vanished.

Later, Booker woke up first and stretched in bed. Elizabeth woke up next, startled by his movements. She rubbed her eyes and grinned at him sleepily. "Hello, Booker," she said.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning, Liz."

She hugged him. "It's good to see that when I wake up, you're still here. And real," she said.

He smiled. "Where else would I be?" he got up and put on a fresh shirt and his shoes. "How was your sleep?" he asked her. She stood up and came up next to him.

"It was... Okay."

"Why just 'okay?'" Booker asked. Elizabeth scratched the back of her head.

"I just kept having this really weird dream. I was alone in this place. It was really dark, and there were all these voices talking in some tongue I can't even figure out," she said. "And I woke up in the middle of the night with this _splitting _headache. But it went away almost instantly," she said, scratching the back of her head."

Booker chuckled. "Oh, you poor thing!" he said with a smirk. Elizabeth frowned at him.

"Re-lax," he began, "I was just joking. You're probably just stressed, that's all."

Elizabeth looked out the window. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

Booker put on a coat and took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you out to eat breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded and followed him out. "I'd like that, yeah," she said. It was a good thing Booker was easily fooled into believing everything was alright. Because she knew that everything was far from alright. They were coming.


End file.
